


The Lone Survivor

by Speedster_King



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Already Happened to Five, Angst, Depressing, Did I do it right?, Gen, How Do I Tag, Nothing for Diego, Pain, Regret, Survivor Guilt, This came to me at 6:43 am, This is from Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:29:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25426942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speedster_King/pseuds/Speedster_King
Summary: These are a collection of short scenarios for each member of The Umbrella Academy based on what I think they would do and how I think they would react if they were the last survivor of The Academy. I will not be including Five since it already happened in season 1, and I will not be including Diego since I can't for the life of me think of how he would react based on his personality, history, powers, and experiences. Enjoy!{This is my first post on AO3}
Kudos: 6





	The Lone Survivor

**Luther:**

Number One, last member of the Academy alive would carry the bodies of his dead family into a rocket and just go back to the Moon. He would bury them on the Moon and just wallow in regret playing back the event in his head about what he could’ve done differently to save his family over and over again until he died. Alone. In space. Where no one could see or hear him cry.

**Allison:**

Allison is the only one in the academy to survive an attack or an apocalypse and she’s surrounded by the dead bodies of her family and crying while repeating over and over “I heard a rumor that we were all safe and alive, I heard a rumor that we were all safe and alive” but nothing happens because that’s not how her power works

**Klaus:**

After Klaus wakes up to see the remains of his dead family he regresses into his old addictions trying to silence the dead so he doesn’t have to accept that his family is truly gone (his thoughts are: “I can see and talk to the dead and If I can’t see them then they aren’t really dead”). Until he realizes he can’t die, so he just subjects himself to everything he can to try and kill himself so he won’t feel so alone anymore.

**Ben:**

I imagine a scenario where Klaus uses his powers and finds a way to bring Ben back, but right after the family is reunited something happens and now all of them are dead except Ben. Ben confused and alone not knowing whether or not he caused the death of his family just “blows up” and releases The Horror inside him. The Horror consumes him and just destroys everything but keeps him alive, never to see his family again.

**Vanya:**

I imagine that if Vanya were to be the only survivor of the Academy, she would just go full White Violin and destroy everything and everyone in an explosion of power and rage.

**Author's Note:**

> These are from this tumblr post: https://underestimatedheroine.tumblr.com/post/624116678887899136/underestimatedheroine-lightspeed777


End file.
